<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captain Minato's Revenge by ASchwartz33 (Kakayamaforever)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017347">Captain Minato's Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakayamaforever/pseuds/ASchwartz33'>ASchwartz33 (Kakayamaforever)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wacky Adventures Aboard The Flying Thunder God [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because I can, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Crew is family, Day 3, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, Naruto rarepair week, Ninja Pirates, Orgasm Denial, Pirates with ninjutsu, Polyamorous pirate crew, Polyamory, Punishment, Second-in-command Kakashi, Sex as a Punishment, Top Namikaze Minato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakayamaforever/pseuds/ASchwartz33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of The Flying Thunder God have only three rules to follow. When Kakashi breaks one, Captain Minato punishes him as he sees fit.</p><p>Pirate AU where they still use ninjutsu, because I can. </p><p>Written for Naruto Rarepair week 2020! Day 3: any AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wacky Adventures Aboard The Flying Thunder God [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Captain Minato's Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/gifts">Anannua</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of a new AU world I will be building into a series! I have three installments written already, and plans for more in the future!</p><p>This is not a period piece! Do not expect everything to be historically accurate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Captain Minato Namikaze woke up to the familiar salty sea air and the squawking of seagulls. He stretched languidly in bed, immediately noting the absence of his first mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unusual for his second in command to rouse early, and the seasoned captain was immediately suspicious. His eyes popped open, recalling suddenly that they weren't safely aboard their sloop, The Flying Thunder God. That was even more worrisome. If they had made port, there is no doubt that Kakashi would not have left his side once they had settled down for the night. As a crew they might all share and switch partners constantly… but once you were bedded down with someone for the night, you stayed to watch their backs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minato jumped out of the bed, grabbing his thick white captain's coat and shoving his feet into his heavy black boots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After sprinting down the stairs and out into the street, he still hadn't seen any sign of his crewmates. Any of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was three streets down when he finally ran into Gai and Shisui, each with a different woman under their arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gai. Shisui. Have you seen Kakashi?" Minato asked confidently. He wouldn't worry the crew… not until he was sure there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>something to worry about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, I saw him walking with a taller man. He didn't look too thrilled." Shisui answered with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Minato asked, blond brows furrowing in annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, he kept looking at us funny. Now that i think about it… maybe he was trying to tell us something. He didn't seem to like the guy he was walking in front of." Shisui replied with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men were </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly </span>
  </em>
  <span>hungover. Gai was just chuckling at the brunette under his arm, hardly paying attention to his captain's concerns, and Shisui looked like he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>barely </span>
  </em>
  <span>conscious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minato smacked his palm to his face. "So let me get this straight. Kakashi was walking with a stranger. One who was walking </span>
  <em>
    <span>behind him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that he seemed uncomfortable with. He tried getting your attention, and you ignored him? Don't you think maybe the guy could have had a kunai against his back?" Minato growled. Both men were at least smart enough to look ashamed, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the only thing that stopped Minato from attacking them right then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond captain stalked down the streets, his pace quickening until he almost ran straight into Obito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Captain! I'm sorry. I didn't see you there!" Obito practically yelled in the middle of the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Obito? Have you seen Kakashi?" Minato asked worriedly. He could not keep the concern out of his tone any longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bakashi? Oh yeah. He went by a couple minutes ago with some asshole-looking guy." The younger man said with a smile, running a hand through his dark hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you go with him?" Minato asked angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito gestured with a thumb over his shoulder, and Minato peeked around him. Tenzo was passed out against the wall, drooling with his mouth open and an empty rum bottle in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got him drunk?" Minato asked with a raised brow. Tenzo hardly ever drank… and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was exactly why. "Wait. That's not important. Which way did Kakashi go?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito pointed to his right, down an alleyway that led straight to the docks, and Minato dashed in that direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was already around the corner and racing towards the bay when a familiar splash of silver hair caught his attention. Kakashi's chakra stood out like a beacon now that he was close, and he could also see the stranger that was with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were down by the edge of the docks, and it was becoming increasingly clear that the stranger was angry with Kakashi. Knowing the silver-haired pirate, it was probably because he was being stubborn and uncooperative. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minato slowed, reaching down to his side… only to find that his cutlass had been left behind at the inn they had slept in. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minato had hoped not to have to resort to jutsu. Using chakra and jutsus only drew negative attention. The crew of The Flying Thunder God had many enemies, and while they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>far </span>
  </em>
  <span>from the only crew that could mould chakra, they were the most notorious and well-known. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps taijutsu will be sufficient. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, Minato mentally scolded himself for not marking his entire crew for his teleportation technique. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi was likely aware of his presence by now, so Minato took the element of surprise while he still had it. He ran up behind the brunet at his first mate's back, slamming into him bodily and knocking him down on his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi turned immediately, slamming his boot into the man's face before he could get up. "Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>dick</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Kakashi mumbled, using his other foot to nudge the unconscious man into the water. Minato couldn't care less what happened to the man now, but leaned down to retrieve the enemy's kunai. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can't be wasting free weapons, after all. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi… what in the hell happened? Why were you out by yourself? You know the rules!" Minato scolded, grabbing the younger man by the front of his white button-up shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi watched him for a moment, his gray eye calculating his next words carefully. He reached up with one hand, readjusting the thick eyepatch he wore over his left eye, a nervous habit he had formed long ago. "I had to take a leak, and he surprised me." He said with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minato groaned, letting go of the shirt with a forceful shove. "Next time… just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wake me up.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nearly three hours later when Minato managed to round up his entire crew and decide on a punishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You boys </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>the rules. None of you stepped in when Kakashi was alone, and therefore </span>
  <em>
    <span>all of you </span>
  </em>
  <span>will be punished." Minato spoke evenly. They were standing in the middle of the tiny town they had stopped in for the night. Obito and Shisui groaned, while Gai stood proud and Tenzo was just barely awake. Kakashi stood to his right, arms crossed firmly and his face serious. Minato was a fair captain… but breaking the few rules they actually had was something that he couldn't just let go. They needed to learn a lesson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The ship will be setting sail in a few minutes, and you are to remain here on the shore. In one hour, I will allow you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>swim </span>
  </em>
  <span>to the boat. Kakashi will be leaving a shadow clone here with you, so I will know who doesn't follow my directions." Minato spoke with a smile. He wouldn't let the ship get </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>far from the shore… but there was no reason to tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>them </span>
  </em>
  <span>that. "Maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>next </span>
  </em>
  <span>time you will remember our cardinal rule. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>do not </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>leave comrades behind.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the crew groaned and griped as they turned and walked away. Kakashi followed him like a happy dog, enjoying his teammates' punishment… and unaware that a punishment of his own awaited him on the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After all… he broke the rules as well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Back on the deck of the ship, the pair worked together to get the boat moving, lowering the sails and raising the anchor. It was much slower with two people… but manageable. Minato let the ship sail out to the edge of the bay before ordering Kakashi to drop the anchor once again. It would be a difficult swim, but not one that his crew couldn't handle… even while hungover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi." Minato called softly, looking over his oldest crew member with a fond smile. The younger man smiled back. "Yes, Minato?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you tell me which rule you broke this morning?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile disappeared from Kakashi's face in a flash, and the man's cheeks immediately turned red. "Maa… we aren't supposed to go anywhere alone." He admitted sheepishly, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minato's so-called "buddy system" may have seemed ridiculous to some, but he knew first-hand that the system </span>
  <em>
    <span>worked. </span>
  </em>
  <span>How many times had their lives been saved because they weren't by themselves? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Countless. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Most of them were easily recognized, and often found themselves targeted by enemy pirates or the law. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly." Minato said sternly, walking towards his subordinate. "And what do you think I should do about that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi chuckled nervously, his hand twitching as he fought the urge to back away. "Whatever you see fit, Captain." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minato chuckled at the shaky answer. Kakashi always had been adorable when he was in trouble, and this was no different. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>far </span>
  </em>
  <span>from the small child Minato had found living alone on the streets, but he still craved the blond's approval at every turn. Minato knew that his disappointment cut the younger man deeper than he would ever allow to show… but still. Rule breaking needed to be punished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minato stepped closer, only a foot away, and used a body flicker to take them both to the captain's quarters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minato was by the bed, reaching underneath to pull out Kakashi's punishment. The fur-lined cuffs that he retrieved were covered in Minato's writing, a special seal he had created to block chakra. Kakashi swallowed nervously, recognizing the item… even though more often than not, they were used when the Uchihas started picking fights with each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded his head towards the bed, and Kakashi obeyed immediately, sitting on the edge of the bed cautiously. Minato smirked, raising a hand to gesture for the silver-haired pirate to scoot back. Kakashi hesitated, but ultimately wouldn't ignore a command, sliding himself back towards the head of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minato flickered to his side, snapping one of the cuffs shut around Kakashi's wrist, and pulling the hand with him as he looped the chain around the ornate metal frame. Kakashi obediently held the other wrist out, and Minato clasped the second ring around it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the younger man could get comfortable, Minato gripped his slender hips and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yanked</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dropping Kakashi onto his back, his arms trapped above his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Shit." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kakashi cursed quietly, still surprised by Minato's speed after all this time. His pale arms tensed and flexed, testing the bonds keeping him in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minato smirked again, knowing that without chakra, Kakashi wasn't going </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He ripped open Kakashi's button up shirt (he would need to ask Obito to sew the buttons back on later) and exposed a pale chest littered with scars. Minato leaned down, licking a hot trail from Kakashi's navel to his left nipple, savoring all the little twitches he earned along the way. The cuffs rattled as Kakashi struggled, and the captain looked towards his face again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi." Minato spoke calmly, warning him against testing the strength of his bed frame and also calling for his attention. He palmed the front of Kakashi's trousers, feeling the already half-hard cock beneath the thin fabric. The younger man's breath hitched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is the first rule?" Minato asked carefully, flexing his fingers and massaging Kakashi's member. The younger man's hips moved involuntarily, moving to chase after the friction Minato was promising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi grunted, taking a measured breath before answering in a growl. "Never leave a comrade behind." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minato hummed his approval, reaching up and ripping Kakashi's remaining clothes down his legs, exposing the rest of his porcelain skin to the cold sea air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi's gray eye was fixated on him, his mouth hanging open and his slightly longer canine teeth peeking out. Minato knew that Kakashi was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mouthy </span>
  </em>
  <span>lover. He wanted to taste, bite, and kiss anything he could. The captain could tell that he was already </span>
  <em>
    <span>aching </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get his mouth over Minato's suntanned skin, even though they had hardly started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raked his fingers down the skin of his thighs, the strong muscles flexing and contracting as he went. When he ran his hands back up Kakashi's legs, he placed a kiss over the tip of his erection. Kakashi's entire body flexed, the younger man sucking in air through his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minato smiled, swooping down and taking in his cock halfway, licking around the tip and sucking hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ahhh. Fuck." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kakashi cried out, the cuffs loud as he fought to remain still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is the second rule, Kakashi?" Minato asked as he pulled away, leaving the tip of his tongue to circle the slit at the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi breathed in harshly, hips continuing to rut forward lightly. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah. Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Uh… don't go anywhere alone." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minato rewarded him by swallowing him up completely, hollowing his cheeks and sucking like his life depended on it. The man below him groaned deeply, dropping his head down on the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minato continued on, bobbing his head and using every little trick he had. Years of experience with Kakashi told him that he was close, and Minato pulled away, letting Kakashi's orgasm ebb away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi's breathing was ragged, but Minato knew he wouldn't question it, and wouldn't beg for him to continue. Kakashi knew that this was actually a punishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minato was a friendly and fair captain… but he could be stern and harsh when he needed to be. Kakashi knew better than anyone that if he started begging and whining, Minato would likely leave him there to finish </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself </span>
  </em>
  <span>off once this was all over. If he was good, and withstood the punishment, Minato would take care of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Kakashi was coming down from his almost-orgasm, Minato retrieved the bottle of oil that he kept near the bed. The sound of the cork popping out of the bottle definitely caught his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one gray eye staring at him, Minato smiled. Kakashi really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>beautiful. He reached up, removing the heavy eyepatch. Kakashi's other eye had been hit by a sword, and was discolored. His vision was also blurry, so he was better off leaving it covered most of the time. However, Minato liked to see his entire face… and the red eye was also beautiful in it's own way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dousing his fingers in oil, he knocked Kakashi's legs apart with his knees. The first teasing finger that circled the hole caused Kakashi to jump, his body sensitive. Minato chuckled, slipping a finger in easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi moaned loudly, writhing around as the blond crooked and twisted his finger. The second finger went in just as easy as the first, and Kakashi started to sweat. He was close to orgasming again, and again he was denied when Minato slowed his fingers down to a near standstill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the second rule?" Minato asked happily, listening as Kakashi struggled to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-never go anywhere alone." Kakashi managed to stutter out, his legs trembling around Minato's upper body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy." The older man answered easily, leaning down to mouth along his hip bone. Minato bit down harshly on Kakashi's hip, breaking the white skin and causing him to cry out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied that he was far from his release again, Minato added a third finger, continuing to stretch the tight hole open and prepare him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi couldn't keep his arms steady anymore, constantly pulling on the chain even though he knew it wouldn't break. Minato almost felt bad… </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, the fingers were removed, and Minato covered his own cock in the slick oil, teasing himself for a moment while Kakashi watched. He lined himself up and pressed in slowly, pushing forward until his hips met Kakashi's ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi cursed again, pulling on the chains so hard that Minato was starting to wonder if he would be bleeding after this. He picked up a steady pace, pulling out and thrusting back in forcefully. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air as he pounded his subordinates tight ass, gripping the younger man's hips harshly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi's moaning got louder the closer he came to release, his face flushed and sweaty. He groaned when Minato once again slowed down, allowing his orgasm to fade away for the third time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger man felt like heaven, pulsating around his length pleasantly. There was a reason that punishments often turned sexual on this ship… and it was the simple fact that Minato </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He enjoyed pushing his subordinates to the edge, only to draw it out and force them to wait. Kakashi was particularly good at taking these punishments… though the rest of the crew wasn't far behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Third rule?" Minato asked once more, wanting to drill the rules into Kakashi's brain again, but also using them to determine how far gone the silver-haired man was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C-crew comes first."Kakashi was able to answer coherently still, so Minato started up once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the sixth time around that Kakashi began having real trouble answering, and the seventh that the tears started. By the eighth, Kakashi's answers were near gibberish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First rule?" He asked after the ninth time, aware that the rest of the crew had finally boarded the ship once again. He could feel their chakra out on the deck, and wondered how exhausted they were after such a long swim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi mumbled quietly, tears streaking down his pretty face. Minato leaned over, biting into his skin one more time to get his attention. The younger man squealed sharply, a noise that the captain </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>the others would hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kakashi still couldn't answer, Minato knew it was time to finish this up. "Do you think you deserve to finish?" Minato cooed softly, leaning over the younger man to wipe the tears from his cheeks. His body was so sensitive to touch at this point that even </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>had him gasping. The words that came out were jumbled, but he managed to nod. Minato finally leaned forward enough to kiss the man, claiming Kakashi's mouth with his own. Even through the fogginess of his mind, Kakashi kissed back eagerly, quietly moaning through it. Minato continued to rock his hips steadily, building up a nice rhythm without being too rough. His goal wasn't to inflict </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain</span>
  </em>
  <span>… not really. He took pity on his oldest crewmate, leaning back and gripping his angry red erection, spreading the precome around as he pumped the girthy flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi's mouth flew open with a silent cry, his body too tired to produce any more sounds as he was finally allowed to orgasm. The captain watched him come all over his own stomach, enjoying the view of the attractive man below him, and enjoying his own release as the pliant body clenched around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minato leaned over him, kissing him softly as Kakashi's body shook with relief. After a moment, Minato pulled back. "You did good, Kakashi. Did you learn your lesson?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi smiled softly, and nodded as much as his body would let him. The captain knew he needed to check on the rest of the crew… but he had to atleast give Kakashi </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>attention. He reached up over the younger man's head, unlocking the cuffs as swiftly as he could. Kakashi's arms dropped like rocks to the mattress, thankfully with only </span>
  <em>
    <span>small </span>
  </em>
  <span>cuts that Minato could see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi was still shaking when he slowly pulled out, running his fingers through silver hair. "Are you alright?" Minato asked softly, moving to press kisses to Kakashi's flushed skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Kakashi whispered, reaching up with a weak arm to touch Minato's cheek. "I'm sorry I scared you this morning. I won't let it happen again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi had always been able to see right through him. The truth is, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>scared. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Constantly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His crew was like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>family </span>
  </em>
  <span>to him, and he would kill </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>to ensure their safety. For Kakashi to disappear like that… Minato simply couldn't imagine running the ship without him. "Thank you." He whispered, smiling down at the younger man. "I need to go check on the crew, though. I will send someone in to look after you, okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi's hand dropped back to the bed, and he nodded softly. Mismatched eyes followed him as he dressed once again and moved out to the deck of the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as his door shut, all eyes were on him. It seemed the crew had changed out of their wet clothes, though they still had obvious signs of being in the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tenzo… go look after Kakashi, please." Minato spoke calmly. Seeing as the man had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>unconscious </span>
  </em>
  <span>while Kakashi was in trouble, Minato chose not to have him sit through the lecture. If he hadn't been passed out, he had no doubts that the younger brunet would have been at Kakashi's side in an instant. Tenzo nodded respectfully, and walked past him to enter his private quarters. He would help Kakashi clean up, and dress the bite marks on his hips and stomach while Minato dealt with the crew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Do all of you know what you were punished for?" Minato asked sternly, looking over the three crew members that were left. Shisui, Gai, and Obito sang out a chorus of "Yes, Sir", and Minato couldn't help but smile proudly. His crew could be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>pain in the ass sometimes… but when it really came down to it, they were a family. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A family filled with highly dysfunctional assholes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but a family nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I trust that you will follow the rules from here on out, and I won't have to resort to </span>
  <em>
    <span>harsher</span>
  </em>
  <span> penalties?" Minato replied, one blond eyebrow cocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three of them nodded, and Minato let out a sigh of relief. It was always </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>when they pulled into a port town. It was always tavern fights, or husbands returning home early, or someone spending their hard-earned gold on something that simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>be kept on the ship. Minato had his hands full… but he wouldn't trade any of these idiots for all of the treasure in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think! Comments make my day! </p><p>Be on the look-out for the next installment, "Shipwrecked", for day 6 of the event!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>